Through the Fire and Flames
by FunParade
Summary: Kane, working under the duo of HHH and Stephanie McMahon, has a chance to start over as he finds himself returning to the past. What can he accomplish with the knowledge of the future at his fingertips.


This will be somewhat of a rewrite of my first fic, but taking place in the early 2000's. The story will start after Kane is smashed through the announcers table during his match against the big show on December 20th, 1999 where Tori is then taken by DX leading to the X-Pac and Tori Christmas story.

Kane will once again be time traveling but with a few changes to the timeline. One of those will be that he is much younger than in real life. In his debut on raw in 1997 he will be 20 years old. With his birthday being April 26th he will start the story at 22 years of age, turning 23 between WrestleMania and Backlash in 2000.

Age Comparison:

X-Pac-27, HHH-30, Undertaker-34, Stone Cold-35, Rock-27, Tori-35, Stephanie-23

There will be some other changes to Kane but it will be explained in the story as they come up.

I may try to add some romance, because Kane needs some loving.

Anyway please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

I feel myself stirring from the darkness as my eyes slowly begin to open. Confusion is all that is running through my mind as I'm lying on a broken table, staring into the bright arena lights as they shine down onto my prone body.

Table? Now that I am somewhat aware of my surroundings, I start to stir and feel pain course through my back as I lay on what I now know is a broken announcer table. How did I get here? The last of what I remember, was sitting in my office as Stephanie and Hunter laid into me, spewing their "best for business" nonsense that has caused so much hardship for myself since obtaining the position of Director of Operations. This job was supposed to end my involvement in all the petty squabbles that have seemed to plague the WWE for the better part of a decade. Yet here I am, right at the center of it all being used as a foot stool to propel their so called champion and face of the company Seth Rollins into superstardom.

They expect me Kane, the Big Red Machine to lay down and be walked over by some young HHH wannabe. In my prime, if I was told to lay down for anyone you would've found said person on their back as I stand over their still body with fire erupting from the ring. With that said, here I am. The Big Red Machine constantly laying down for said punk.

Why do I put up with this? This position was probably only given to me so I could be under the thumbs of Hunter and Stephanie. I'm being used once again.

Looking back, my whole career has been nothing but being used then tossed aside like trash when my usefulness has run out. In fact, the only reason my career started in the WWE was so my "father," could use me to take out the Undertaker. How exactly did that go you ask? Well after making a huge impact on my debut, and my many bouts with my "brother," Paul found it in his best interest to throw me out to fend for myself.

I was left to my own accord. A man who had been controlled his whole life as a doll for Paul to order around like a mindless freak. Not even able to take a step without a command. A man who for years was voiceless. Many would assume that my lack of speaking was due to injuries sustained in my life like they were told, but that would be false. It was all just another sick dark game Paul played, finally breaking my sanity by banning my right to speak for the majority of my life. It took the better part of a year to finally hear myself clearly speak without any of the roughness in my throat due to the lack of use for so long.

Becoming my own man set me on a dark path of destruction, for that was all I knew how to do. In darkness and hate I found my light and love. X-Pac someone who I would call my only friend brought me out of the darkness as we teamed up together in what I thought was a successful partnership. Then came Tori. A girl who I can honestly say I loved with all my heart. It was a first time experience for someone like me who never had love in his life, but there was something special about her. In the matter of a few months that all came crashing down as my partner traded me in for a reformed DX and not too long later taking Tori with him.

Hearing a yelling of disgust from who I can only guess to say is JR with his very recognizable commentary breaks me from my flashback thoughts. Not making out the words I move my body just enough that allows myself to get a view of what not only JR, but the entire arena is staring at. Widening my eyes for a fraction of a second, then slowly slitting them along with a scowl under the mask that is currently covering the entirety of my face. What I'm seeing shouldn't be possible, but for some reason I know that everything I am witnessing is real.

This moment, one of the low points of my life, is playing out in front of me as Billy Gunn with Tori draped over his shoulders, and the rest of DX, minus X-Pac are leaving to the backstage area. I know I already lost Tori, long before this night. We were never meant to be, we would never last, but that doesn't mean I'm going to allow myself get stabbed in the back once again. No, this time it goes down on my terms. I will myself to stand as the pain begins to fade.

Staring at the ground with hands in a tight fist, I begin to think of my next move. I could allow this to play out like nothing has happened and once again get a shot at Triple H for the title in late January, or I can play one large game of chess with the entirety of the WWF. With my knowledge of the future, I can lay my web throughout the organization setting myself up with the future I want, a future I deserve.

Steeling my nerve, I begin my walk to the back as the crowd gives me what I believe is a cheer filled with pity. At this point I wasn't a legitimate constant fan favorite like I was when I had my thousands of kanenites behind me every step of the way. That will change soon, as I will seize every moment that comes to me and that all starts tonight.

Entering my private locker room to pack and plan for my next move I stop as I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I forgot how great of shape in the early part of my career I had been in. This was all natural as well, having never actually worked my body a day of my life. Such wasted potential I had, just because I didn't understand the work needed to be put in to be at the top. Of course no one was there to guide me, everyone thought I was perfect as the monster I was. Strong enough, but not too strong that I couldn't be put down if need be. That needs to change, with the massive strength I already have and with a little bit of effort, I could become one of the strongest superstars in history.

Next I pull off my mask planning to come face to face with the slightly disfigured and distorted appearance from all the beatings, torture, and trips to the asylum that have been inflicted on me throughout my life, but that is not what I see. A lone tear escapes my eye as the reflection in the mirror shows a face that I have not seen since I was a child. A face that most woman would call handsome with my long silky curly brown hair cascading down to my shoulders. My face in perfect condition, without scars or markings that had caused me to wear a mask since the early stages of my life. A smile spreads across my lips as I readjust the mask to my face now knowing my next moves.

Walking towards the exit of the arena, I notice a few straggling members of the camera crew. An idea comes to mind as I begin to make my way to the group of men. They become alerted of my presence and tense as I eye each one of them. Pointing to the camera and equipment I growl out, "Come with me." Not even questioning it, as they most likely didn't want to anger me, they quickly pack and settle the gear into their van. Hopping in with them I inform them to drive to the hotel which I know X-Pac is currently staying at.

40 minutes later

Entering into the lobby of the hotel I can see figure of Billy Gunn flirting with the young lady working the front desk. A grin crosses my unseen lips as I slowly approach the two with the camera crew filming close behind.

I tap Gunn's shoulder to get his attention but he brushes me off. Trying again he grunts in annoyance "piss off." Giving it one last shot, Billy twists his body around in anger at the person who has the nerve to interrupt him. "WHAT Do…you..w.. ," he begins to yell until he comes face to face with myself the Big Red Machine, trailing off before stuttering out the end of his sentence.

Not even acknowledging that he spoke, I give him a solid uppercut punch to the jaw sending him to the ground. Giving him a succession of stomps to the chest and skull, I lift him to his feet before walking to the entrance with him in hand. With a powerful throw, I send him through the glass window into the parking lot.

Walking back to the panicking girl working the front desk,I ask the girl in the gentlest voice I can muster, which is smoother than what I remember, "X-Pac's room number please." The girl's eyes began to widen at how smooth and kind my voice had sounded. Coughing into my hand she begins to blush in embarrassment after being caught staring for so long. Swiftly checking the guest list she informs me of the room number, I then quickly thank her, and begin my fast pace to the room of X-Pac as I climb the stairs.

Stopping in front of the door of my former teammates room, I take in one deep breath before looking at the camera crew who had followed me all the way to this point. Facing forward once again I deliver a powerful boot to the wooden door, knocking it off its hinges and splintering the wood frame into hundreds of pieces.

The two occupants snap their heads to the entrance in panic and shock as they see the door being sent across the room. Who they saw standing there was enough to make many men tremble in fear.

Coming face to face with her current boyfriend in this kind of situation is not what she wanted. Straddling a shirtless X-Pac while she, herself was only sporting a pair of black laced bra and panties had put her in a very compromising position. "Kane this isn't what it looks like, we were only messing around," she tried to plead. X-Pac not realizing just how dangerous of a situation he was currently in, began to fuel the flames. "Don't lie to the guy hahaha. This is exactly what it looks like, but what did you expect Kane, you're a freak. Just because you cover your face in a mask doesn't mean you can cover up the monster that you are. What did you expect? You and Tori would end up living happily ever after? It'll never happen Kane, as long as you breathe you will never find happiness." Tori gasps at how brutal the words he practically spat at Kane were.

Not giving either of them the chance to continue their talks, I storm over to their side. X-Pac in alarm, throws Tori to the side before proceeding to make a run for it. Grabbing him by his arm, I pull him near myself twisting him to face me in the process delivering a clothesline to his neck flipping him into the ground. Picking him back up, I begin to toss him around the room like a rag doll. Cracks and dents from the impact of X-Pac's body were covering the walls as I slammed him against every inch of the room. Taking his bruised body, I grab him by the throat and lift him into the air as Tori watches on, choke slamming him into the glass coffee room table. To finish it off I grabbed his bruised, bloody, and broken body by the hair, dragging him into the bathroom. Making sure the camera crew is catching every second, I stuff the head of X-Pac into the toilet bowl as the gurgles of him choking on the water fill my ears. Believing he had enough I pull him out and deliver a devastating right hand knocking him out and onto the bathroom floor.

Exiting the bathroom, I come face to face with Tori. I tilt my head in confusion as tears are streaming down her face. "I'm sorry Kane, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen, I was just so caught up in the moment, you have to believe me." She pleaded behind her choked sobs. Turning towards the camera crew, I point for them to leave. Hesitating for a moment before seeing the seriousness in my eyes, they quickly bolt out of the room leaving Tori and myself on our own. Staring into her eyes I reach both of my hands to the bottom of my mask slowly pulling it off. Tori who has not seen my face, and would not have seen it in the future until we reunite after this scenario at the next venue gasps in surprise. The first time she saw my face might have solidified the end of our relationship when I saw the hesitation as she looked my face over, but not this time.

The last thing Tori expected in this situation was to finally be able to see the face of Kane. A face that she was told was an awful sight, a reason why she decided to go along with what had occurred tonight. Gazing upon the handsome and chiseled face of her boyfriend, she couldn't even utter a word.

Tori raised her hand to my face as she slowly stroked it as if I what she was seeing and feeling wasn't real. "Kane I..," I cut off her sentence as I capture her lips. Being startled for half a second she begins to deepen the kiss. Pulling back to discontinue the kiss, Tori leans forward expecting more. When nothing came from her effort she opens her eyes giving me a look of puzzlement. I give her a small smile, "goodbye Tori." I place my mask back over my face as I exit the room to the sounds of Tori's weeping. Unaware to both Tori and myself, one brave cameraman stayed behind to captured the whole sequence.

Waiting to head down to the lobby, the elevator doors begin to open and I come face to face with the game HHH and Stephanie McMahon. "What are you doing here?" Stephanie screeches while hiding behind the frame of her husband as both approach me. I side step them without even giving them a side glance. With the door closing I give them a wave goodbye. "Have a good night," I say in a tone too happy for their liking, unnerving the married couple. The last thing I had seen before the doors had shut, was the dread that crossed their faces before they began their sprint down the hall. As the elevator descends to the lobby all I can do is laugh to myself. Tonight, was a game changer.


End file.
